User talk:RitariKnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Talisa page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 00:29, April 25, 2012 No miller The small folk petitioner attending Bran's court in Winterfell was a shepherd. He talke at length about not being able to tend his flock without his sons and being troubled by wolves. No millers yet. I think it's worth noting that in the book Theon knows that the Miller has two sons before targeting them in the books so newly assigned orphans would not make sense.--Opark 77 20:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I had to check the transcript and yes, I misheard "hills" as "mill", so my bad. Having misheard that and having the two orphans sent to help and knowing what happened with the miller in the book, so my putting two and two together is no wonder. Small details are constantly being changed in the show compared to the book, so changing the miller's sons to orphans would not have been far-fetched. I wouldn't even be suprised if it turns out the miller and his sons have been replaced with this shepherd and the orphans for the show (it would be more shocking for the viewers as well as they've now been "introduced"). And calling the man a farmer in the episode cast list was not correct when he's a shepherd.--RitariKnight 21:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I disagree on the likelihood of this - if they wanted to have introduced the orphans then showing the orphans would be effective! In future would you mind replying on my talk page so that I get an alert that you have replied? I didn't write the cast list this week, I believe it was User:Gonzalo84.--Opark 77 21:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I am beginning to reconsider having read that the actor playing the shepherd was in two episodes - you may well be right.--Opark 77 19:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC)